Gifted Only!
by Ali53082
Summary: Alice Waters was considered a normal child. Untill one day went out of wack. They got a letter saying that she should go to a certain school. So she goes to that school and learns things that she has never heard of before. Like controlling water and battling. She meets new people and sees new things. Join her on this awesome adventure! Please note that this is not finished yet.


The Secret Underneath By:Ali

I dedicate this book to Lix. The one who inspired it all.

It was a normal day when it all started happening. I mean sure there were dark clouds overhead and it was raining, thundering, lightning, but hey, that is normal in New York. Me and my mom were watching TV and eating breakfast when all the crazy stuff started happening. The first thing is that my Mom's water came out of the glass and landed on the floor. And the glass didn't move an inch! It just came up in the air, went sideways and dropped on the floor.  
It was crazy. Then we got freaked out and started had no idea what was going on. Then a pipe above us burst out and sprayed water all over us. Then the window blew open and two things came in: WATER and a pamphlet. It looked like this:  
Rubens School for Mixycal Kids Have you and your kids Been experiencing unusual Things relating to the following:  
Water, Earth, Weather, and Fire?  
Then enroll your kids in this school and They will learn to control their powers!  
They will also learn the other school Stuff like math history and science!  
So enroll your kids in our school!  
Right after that, my Mom said that she was going to enroll me in that school. At first I was sad, but then I read about the things that they teach like how to control water, and how to breathe underwater! Then I was excited to go to school. I would be going to school in a week, but I was so excited I didn't get much sleep that night. But the next few days went smoothly. Finally the day came that I would get on the train and go to school. When I got on the train there was a person siting in the first seat. The girl in the first seat had red hair and blue eyes. The girl sitting in the seat said, "My name is Charlotte. Do you want to sit with me?" I said "My name is Alice. And I would love to sit with you." I sat down with her and we talked about how we found out about the school. She said that her fireplace went out of wack and almost destroyed her house. The weird thing was that when they fled the house the fire stopped and then in the wind the pamphlet came and they signed up. She said that she would be taking the fire class, because of her fireplace. I told her why I signed up for this school and told her that I would be taking the water class. Then, Charlotte said, "I wonder what would happen if we high-fived? I mean, you have water powers, and I have fire powers, so I wonder what would happen." Then I said, "Why don't we see? All we have to do is high-five." Then I raised my hand and we high-fived. Then, once our hands touched a plume of steam rose up and then disappeared. We spent the rest of the time talking and it seemed like the train ride was only a few minutes even though it was a few hours. The school looked like a regular school with 3 stories and a courtyard. But when you looked on the inside it was huge! It had a dining hall, dorms, and a bunch of classrooms. We were all stunned when we walked in. Then the teachers handed us the keys to our dorms and said "We have given you the keys to your dorm. You may go and decorate your dorm or go and explore the school. The only catch is that you cannot do both. The curfew is 9:00. If you are caught outside of your dorm after curfew you will be suspended for 2 weeks." We all gasped and then we went and ether explored the school, or decorate our dorm. I wanted to decorate my dorm. Classes would start tomorrow and then I would see the school. On the way I saw Charlotte, and so we talked and found out that we were in the same dorm together! We walked to our dorm and was so surprised! There was a main room and then there was two dors that lead into our dorms. The main room had a fireplace and chairs and a hot tub. Both the fireplace and the hot tub were off. In front of the fireplace was two chairs and a sofa. We guessed that the fireplace and the hot tub were off because we had fire and water powers. We went into our door to start decorating. There was some buttons on the wall. They were different colors and said to pick the color that you wanted your room to be. I pocked blue and then the buttons disappeared and the room turned blue. I liked it and even if I didn't like it, there was no changing it. I wonder if some of the other kids chose the wrong button and was dissatisfied with their choices. Anyways once I got the paint done I started to put the bedspread on the bed. My bedspread had constellations and stars on it. I put up some posters and then I was satisfied with my dorm. Then I went to do see Charlotte's dorm. She was on her bed reading. She painted her dorm pink with bubblegum bedspread. The posters she hung up were of some TV program with her in it. When I asked her about it she said that she was on the morning announcements that was on every TV in the school she was in before. Suddenly the announcements said that dinner was in five minutes.  



End file.
